


Bubbles and Bubbles

by Cefhclwords



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Bubble Bath, Champagne, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:25:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cefhclwords/pseuds/Cefhclwords
Summary: Dele and Eric take a bath





	Bubbles and Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> Any kudos and comments mean the whole world to me!

The steam was making Eric’s head fuzzy, but, then again, that could be the empty bottle of champagne tipped over on the floor of the bathroom, and the one currently being worked through that was held in Dele’s hand.

“Mmm here” Dele’s words slurred from his wet lips, eyes shining in the low light as he sat up slightly, turning his head back to catch Eric’s eye. The words came with a sway of his hand, tapping the edge of the bottle to Eric’s cheek, beside his lips.

Eric smirked, the action delayed from the buzz in his veins, poking his tongue out to the left to catch the cool lip of the black bottle. Keeping Dele’s eyes locked with his, Eric used his tongue to pull the bottle to his mouth, letting it sit on his lower lip before he tilted his head back slightly, allowing it to pull his bottom lip down slightly.

With a half smile, Eric licked out over the bottle again, before he allowed Dele to tilt the bottle back, both lips wrapped around the edge of the champagne bottle as Dele held the bottle up from its wide base. 

Eric’s nose fizzed as he swallowed down the sparkling liquid, throat burning as he gulped down a few quick swallows. The flow of the sharply sweet liquid was too fast, and the bubbles spilled out over Eric’s chin, driving a sticky line down over his neck, Adam’s apple, pooling in the dip of his throat.

Dele’s giggle echoed in the bathroom as Eric pulled away from the bottle with a gasp, hand rising up to wrap around Dele’s where it was on the bottle, able to sway it away with his light grip, pressing the bottle back into the boy’s chest.

“Wanker” Eric breathed with a small laugh, licking over his lips to chase the spill. “Wanker” Dele echoed back, drawing out the words. His voice was breathy and low as he slid the hand that wasn’t holding the bottle to Eric’s thigh, squeezing in a warm grip. His lids were low as he watched the movement of Eric licking his lips, mirroring the movement without thinking.

Eric crinkled his nose as he dropped his hands into the hot water of the bath, cutting through the fluffy thick bubbles floating on top of the water. He gripped at Dele’s waist as spun him so that they were facing each one another, the movement splashed water out over the edges of the full bath, sloshing onto the white tiled floor.  
Eric’s hands slid to Dele’s thighs, pulling him so that they were closer to each other, legs slotted together. 

“Wanker’ Eric whispered back, smirking before he let out a slow breath, leaning in closer as Dele’s forearm came to rest on Eric’s shoulder, hand hanging over so that the cool base of the bottle was pressing to the back of Eric’s shoulder blade.

“Hmm” Dele moaned out a soft exhale, pressing the base of the bottle to Eric’s back, the movement a silent request. Eric complied easily, leant in to press a feather soft kiss to Dele’s lips, a barely there press that was comforting and warm, but fleeting.

Pulling back, Eric reached up to tangle his fingers in the simple silver necklace Dele was wearing, a delicate link chain. It was much finer than most of Dele’s necklaces, the length of it reaching down to rest between his pecks. At first glance, it looked like a plain fine chainlink design, Eric, however, knew of the tiny, even smaller than a pea, smooth silver plate hidden between the links near the bottom of the necklace.

The plate was placed to the side of the necklace chain, set a bit too far left to be centred. The small circular plate was just big enough to host the finely engraved E that sat there. Eric let it tangle up in his fingers, and pulled on it to keep the boy close so he could smatter a few more kisses over Dele’s lips before leaning back into the edge of the bath, pulling Dele up into his lap properly.

Water lapped up softly at them, pushing soapy bubbles onto their skin as Eric wrapped both arms around Dele’s waist, fingers gripping warm and wet. 

“Messy” Dele grumbled, gave a jolt when he felt the bottle almost slip from his grip, hand tightening around it with a firmer hold. Making sure he had the hold right, Dele mumbled “messy” again, trailing his kisses away from Eric’s mouth.

He licked hotly at his chin as he chased the sticky champagne where it settled into Eric’s skin, following the taste till it tapered out at the bottom of his throat. Dele sunk his teeth in for a small bite, tugging at the skin with a wet suck, the taste of champagne, soap, water and Eric’s skin swirling on his tongue.

Dele’s suck broke with a laugh when he felt the rumble of Eric’s groan through his chest, buzzing against his lips. Dele pressed his face to Eric’s chest, closing his eyes as he felt Eric’s chest rise and then fall with a content sigh. The room was dark, flickering with the light of the seven or so candles scattered through the room.

The impromptu bath had left the boys looking for soft light, managing to conjure up 3 tea lights from last Christmas, one large ‘fireplace’ scented candle that was usually in the downstairs bathroom, two unscented candles on candlestick holders that Eric honest to god had no idea where they came from and one from a PR package that Dele had been sent last week by some fragrance company looking for promotion on Instagram.

Dele watched the way the warm light flickered, the shadows of where the light had cut licked at by the warm glow, the movement of light making Dele sink heavier into Eric’s frame, eyes closing.

Eric kept both arms wrapped up around Dele’s waist, gripping tight to him as he sunk them deeper into the water, sliding down so that they sunk further under the bubbles. Dele sighed and let his wrist slide off Eric’s shoulder, sliding down his arm until the bottle of champagne hit the water, the base of it sliding under the bubbles.

The movement didn’t alert Eric, so Dele let the mostly empty bottle slip from his grip, letting out an echoing thud when it bit the base of the bath, bubbles pluming up from where it began to fill rapidly, sinking to the bottom.

Eric hummed and unwrapped one arm from Dele’s waist, using his fingers to draw a line slowly up the line of the boy’s spine, droplets of water falling from his fingers as he played over the boy’s skin. With a sigh, Dele sat up again slightly, looking down at Eric from where he was perched in his lap, arms moving to wrap around his neck, smiling at him.

“Let the champagne sink baby” Eric said, voice low as he looked at Dele, body heavy where he was wrapped up in warm water, the bubbling alcohol leaving a pleasant burn in his chest that melted through to his fingers.

Dele frowned, fingers drawing up to scratch lazy circles at the base of Eric’s neck, catching on a few buzzed short hairs, softer under the soak of water. “What champagne?” Dele asked playfully, kissing down Eric’s cheek, from the high point of it right under his eye to the soft skin to the right of his lips.

Eric laughed, the sound husky and loose where it fell from his mouth, eyes crinkling up in beautiful little lines. Dele grinned back at him, reaching to dance his   
fingertips over them, wondering when they became that deep. Thinking back to the baby faced Eric he met four years ago, sharply handsome and young, he was sure they hadn’t been as predominant. 

They were pretty, Dele thought and he swopped in to press a gentle peck to the skin, making an overexaggerated smacking sound at the kiss, repeating the kiss four more times to feel Eric laugh underneath him. Dele let out a gasp when he felt a sharp bite on his collarbone, his fingers sliding from the wet skin at the back of Eric’s neck to tug at the boy’s ear, fingers playing over his earlobe.

Eric bit down harder and Dele smacked a flat palm against Eric’s shoulder, fingers gripping a the broadness of it. Eric finally leant back, kissing Dele in a feather-light peck, shaking his head he smoothed his hands down Dele’s sides, thumbs pressing into his back. 

“Stop” Eric muttered, licking his lips and giving Dele another small kiss.

“Be nice” Eric smiled, and let his head tip back till it was resting against the cool edge of the bath, looking up at Dele with sweet eyes. Dele exhaled, heart beating so heavily in his chest he felt it reverberating in his ears, throbbing in his fingertips. He was so happy his body was soaking with it, falling off his fingertips in the little drops of champagne mixed bathwater, falling onto Eric’s skin, and he hoped the happiness was sinking into him too. 

“Yeah” Dele agreed absently, and leant in for another kiss, sucking on the boys bottom lip, biting for a second before he pulled back, reaching both hands to slide them over Eric’s hair, smiling at the feeling of it under his touch. He couldn’t get enough of Eric’s short hair, the buzzed strands under the touch, making him shiver, goosebumps pricking up in the thick heat in the air and under his skin.

Eric gazed up at Dele, eyes dropping as he pet over his hair, watching him with a look that made his throat feel thick. Knowing he was loved by Dele was almost too much at that moment. 

His eyes watered a little and his heart thundered in his ears, pulses in the base of his feet hammering at the skin. Eric felt like the bottle at the bottom of the tub, filling with heat and spilling out gold at the same time, weighed heavily with how filled up he was.

With a sigh, Eric reached up to catch Dele’s wrist, pulling it down so he could kiss each of Dele’s water pruned fingertips, down the line of his thumb to his delicate wrist, kissing till he found his pulse under his lips. He closed his eyes and let the beat drum away at the sensitive skin of his mouth, body shimmering and melting hopelessly.

Eric praised the sweet tune of the thudding pulse, eyes closed as he focused on the beat of it, thinking he loved these wrists, loved Dele’s fingers, his hands, his arms, his chest - all of him. Eric loved his stupid toes, the freckle on the side of his nose, probably wouldn’t be able to live without the curve of Dele’s lower back.

Dele’s hand moved to cup Eric’s cheek and Eric blinked his eyes open, hand laying over the top of Dele’s as he looked at him, the dark flush on Dele’s cheeks making Eric think just maybe he knew the way Eric loved him inside out.

“Love you” Dele beat him to it, kissing the middle of Eric’s forehead, droplets of water falling away under his lips. “Love you” he repeated to Eric, drawing a heart with his fingertip on the back of Eric’s neck, squeezing him closer.

Eric pulled back just enough to catch Dele’s eye, “Love you” he breathed back, hands sliding up so that he could press his thumb to the Psalm tattoo on Dele’s torso, thumbing at the stark black letters. His fingers had caught some of the bubble bath bubbles, spreading some against Dele’s skin, smearing across it like paint.  
With a soft splash of water, Dele was leaning back in to seal the words in an open-mouthed kiss.

Eric knew, even if he couldn’t find a way to force the words out of his heavy, tired mouth right now; lazy from the champagne and heat, Dele knew just like he did, their love filled every corner of this room.


End file.
